Parings of Sam Wichester
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: These are one-shots with Sam as a he and as a female. Please take a look before your judge.
1. Chapter 1 God's Grace

Summary: Sam is female instead of a male. She is love with both Gabriel and Castiel and they are both in love with her. Things go different with the Hammer of the Gods. Something happens with Sam and the one person all angels and demons fear comes into play finally ending things once and a for all. **Gabriel/Sam/Castiel**.

One-shot

She stood there frozen in place as Lucifer tore the doors of the hinges and walked in with his shirt covered in blood and his host dying. Samantha watched as her brother moved and stood in front of her and

readied his gun with a cold look as Lucifer looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, well, it is good old Lucy." Muttered Gabriel with a grimace as he stared at his elder brother but readied his sword as he stood on the other side of Dean blocking his lover from his elder brother's sight.

"Not now Gabriel." Muttered Castiel as he moved Sam back behind him and readied his own weapon just like Gabriel in ready to defend their lover from Lucifer.

"Well isn't this a big old family meeting." Smirked Lucifer to them all but he was curious as he saw the way his two brothers were reacting in protecting his vessel from him.

"And that is what you think, Little brother." Spoke a cold voice as a male walked in with cold icy eyes, he had a pure aura around him causing the others to look at him in slight horror and shock.

"Michael." Spoke Castiel with a shocked look causing Dean to give a foul curse and move his baby sister back more so her back hit the wall behind her.

Kali stood there with her arms lit on fire as she stood in front of the eldest Winchester boy and took up a fighting a stance as the angels readied their swords. She did not like this but there was no way she would ever allow these babbling bubbling idiots to reach the girl pinned against the wall. Though is stung to know her ex-lover moved on to someone else, she was just happy he had finally found his mate in someone that loved him with all her being.

"Move Dean the female must die." Ordered Michael with a cold voice causing Dean to glare with hatred at him along with the other two angels.

"How about you and Lucy over there take a trip back to hell and never return." snarled Dean as he kept up his gun with a cold look inside of his eyes.

"Your host has foul mouth, maybe I should silence him permanently." Sneered Lucifer as he raised his hand a ball of fire appeared in his hand but he was thrown across the room and into a wall by Michael as demons and other angels appeared in the room.

Sam sank to her knees as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks as she saw the ones she loved fighting to save her from the angels and demons as Michael and Lucifer both went at it harshly destroying the room. She right now was wishing she was never born cause of this mess she had created from letting Lucifer rise.

"God help us please end this fighting." She whimpered out with sorrow heavy on her tongue as she wrapped her arms around herself and found herself reaching her breaking point.

_"Do you really want the fighting to stop?"_

"Yes." She begged as she saw her brother and mates fighting with the demons and angels keeping them away from her. She also spotted Kali torching anyone that came near her as well with a cold look of rage upon her face as she joined the out-side fight with the others soon following.

_"Accept me into your heart, mind, body and Soul. My dear child."_

"Who are you?" She asked with fear and confusion lacing her words before she felt a gentle brush of warm fingers along her head.

_"You know the answer already, dear one."_

"Father in Heaven." She gasped in shock and felt the gentle brush of fingers again across her temple this time.

_"Yes dear one. But to accept me would me sacrificing your own self."_

"Will you end the fighting for both sides? No more useless bloodshed that your son's have caused in your absence?" She asked with fear and sorrow in her tone as she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

_"Yes. Michael and Lucifer will be stopped."_

"Than I, Samantha Hope Winchester. Give you God permission to use my body as your vessel as I die for the ones that have sinned and pray you show some mercy though it is not deserved." She spoke as she closed her eyes as she felt someone tip her head back completely.

_"Thank you, my child."_

****

Out-side

Everyone, demon, angel and the lone human and lone Pagan froze in place as power exploded from the hotel they had crashed out of. A blinding light shined directly from the room they came from causing several to take a step back in fear and awe. They watched as what looked like Samantha came walking out of the hole as a brilliant shined around her before slowly disappearing till it looked as if her skin had a faint glow to it.

Hair was pulled from it's braid and hung around and moved with an unnatural wind but it was her dangerous brilliant bright sun gold eyes that had them all on edge.

"Holly mother of saint." Dean looked at his baby sister but for some reason felt this was not her all the way.

"Not quite Dean." she spoke in a soft echoing powerful voice causing Michael and Lucifer to freeze in horror as they realized who exactly was inside if the young girl's body, "You are no longer needed, this ends now." She waved her hand and made all the demons and angels except the main four disappear.

"Father." Gabriel muttered as he fell to one knee and Castiel fell to both of his knees out of respect as Michael kneeled on the ground as a well besides Lucifer; who was still standing.

"Well, fuck us. You mean to tell me that the big honcho is using my baby sister as his vessel!" Dean yelled at them all with a freaked out look upon his face as he looked ready to shoot someone.

"I asked permission and your sister gave it on her own free will. I am not my sons; who are not above using any methods," She spoke as her eyes went soft on the eldest on sibling with care and comfort before turning a cold look onto her two trouble making elder sons, "You two on the other hand better have a good excuse for this lousy war and why some many innocents have died. Children and women." She spoke in an icy tone causing both to flinch.

"You don't scare me anymore." Snarled Lucifer with a cold look upon his face but the pain and sorrow was in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! You will show respect to our father!" Michael lunged to his feet with a cold look upon his face towards his baby brother.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Samantha causing everyone to freeze as power washed over them causing them to shudder from it, "Bickering like children when an innocent child has died this night for you all." Snapped God with a cold look upon her face as her Gold eyes flashed like lightning.

"What do you mean great one?" Asked Kali with a concerned look but deep down inside she knew the reasons and fought the urge to cry at the loss of the child.

"No one on this earth is capable of holding me. Samantha had gave up her mind, body, soul and heart for me to inhabit her body. Her words were simple, 'I die for those that have sinned so they may find mercy even though they do not deserve it' those were her words." God spoke as Dean looked sick to his stomach and ready to vomit knowing his sister was good as dead now.

"Wait. Kittens dead?" Gabriel looked ready to murder someone as his father nodded his head to him and Castiel gripped his arm both feeling sorrow at the loss of their mate.

"As is the child she was carrying. Though she did not know she was pregnant, for if she did I hardly think she would have agreed to become my host." She spoke as sorrow over took her face as she thought of the both lives that were lost just because he had to end a blood feud that was caused by his sons.

Gabriel fell to his knees completely as him and Castiel felt sorrow run through them and not only at the loss of their mate but also the loss of their unborn child. They did not know weather to cry out in grief or kill their fucking elder brothers for causing this.

Dean watched as the being possessing his baby sister give the two a sad and sorrow filled look before turning look onto the Michael and Lucifer with a coldness in them.

"You two have caused enough trouble for a lifetime. I think a few decades with one another in the cage should suffice as your punishment." She raised her hand as it started to glow and in a flash both Michael and Lucifer disappeared with screams of rage and shock.

"What about Samantha's body?" asked Castiel with sorrow in his eyes as both him and Gabriel stood to their full height.

"Do you two really love her?" She spoke with a serious look upon her face as she stared at them both with a calculating look.

"Yes. She is our mate." Snarled Gabriel with a cold to his father beside Lucifer, he was the only to ever really stand up to their father.

"Good. If you both did not this would not work at all." She gave a sad and happy fleeting smile to the both before a brilliant light covered the entire area causing them cover their eyes.

They felt warmth fill their entire bodies as what was probably God's own grace filled them before disappearing. Gabriel and Castiel felt as something was pulling their own grace from them and attaching it to something before that feeling left them too. Causing them to open their eyes and look on in shock as they saw Samantha lying there on there on ground with a calm and peaceful look upon her face. But what had them freezing was the glowing figure kneeling beside the still female touching her forehead.

_"Take care of her. She is now bounded to you both for all eternity. Once you both die, she will die as well." _Was whispered across their minds as the figure slowly disappeared from view.

Kali knelt beside the youngling and checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as she found one and grinned more as she found the second life form and knew her baby was alive. Moving she tapped the female's cheek to awaken her completely.

A stifled groan slipped past Samantha's lips as she came too. She felt as she had been run over by a fucking mac-truck.

"Did someone get the number of the damn truck that hit me, so I can gladly shoot them." She muttered as all three boys ran to her side fast and Dean lifted her up and into his arms.

"I guess you would feel that way considering you had the damn creator within your ass. Speaking of that, did you get hit over the fucking head or something?" Snapped out Dean towards his baby sister as she opened up her green/hazel eyes as she smirked up to him.

"Jerk." She muttered causing laughter from the others as they saw she was still the same.

"Bitch." Dean gave a weak chuckle as he helped her stand on her own two feet before handing her off to the two worried Angels. He watched as they pulled her close to their bodies and held her tight to them before he left to get the Impala.

Samantha turned and burled into both of her lovers as they hugged her tightly to them. She refused to be removed from them. Even when they got in the Impala; she sat in the back curled up between them both with both of their arms around her.

****

Few Hours Later

Sam looked up as her brother stood and looked at her and grinned causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well, I am going to get laid and get drunk cause from what happened tonight. I need to be plastered." He grunted causing Sam to laugh at him with an amused look.

"Don't bring your whore back with you." She snorted as he glanced at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't get laid on my bed." Dean smirked as her mouth fell open and she turned bright red and lunged to her feet.

"Jerk." She snarked at him with a wicked grin upon her face as the two Angels watched with an amused looks.

"Bitch." he smirked back before grabbing his wallet and walked out the door ignoring her snort and cursing.

"Asshole." Sam snorted and cleaned up the room some more and rolled her eyes as she tossed his things on his bed. She bent over to pick something up but straightened up as strong and warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"You gave us quite scare there Kitten." Gabriel spoke with his mouth beside her ear and he pulled her tighter against him as Castiel hugged her from the front. Both held her between them and refused to let her go.

"It was the only way to save us all." She muttered to them both but a moan slipped past her lips as Gabriel latched onto her neck with nips and kisses.

She shivered as Castiel latched onto the other side of her neck and moaned more as Gabriel trailed his hand down her side and curved it around the front of her thigh between her legs. Small breathy moans slipped past her lips as both pressed tighter to her body as their hands explored her body and continued to kiss up and down on both sides of her neck.

"You are ours and no one else's." Castiel growled in her ear as Gabriel made her top disappear and Castiel moved back and slammed his mouth down onto her own kissing the air out of her.

Sam moved her hands up and buried them into his hair and pulled him closer as Gabriel continued to explore her body with his mouth and hands causing her to give soft gasps and moans releasing them into Castiel's mouth.

She arched her back as all three moved onto the bed which was now bigger and contained soft satin sheets, thanks to Gabriel. Pleasure filled her entire body as both had no mercy on her or her body. A gasp slipped past her lips as she felt Gabriel lathering her hole with lube while sucking on her neck harder as Castiel spread his hands over her thighs and parted them easily.

Gabriel growled as he slowly slipped within her and held her still as she squirmed and little moans and gasps slipped past her parted lips. He watched as Castiel moved and slid deep within her body as well causing her to arch her back into them. One of her hands buried into hi hair the other buried into Castiel's and pulled them closer to her.

With a deep moan slipping past his own lips he started to move in and out of their lover as Castiel followed his movements. Samantha had no choice but to hold as pleasure racked her entire body as both made love to her hard and rough. She knew they were scared for they had almost lost her tonight.

Castiel moved and bit down hard on her shoulder causing a hiss a pleasure and pain to slip past her lips as they all three moved against one another. He groaned as he felt their lover tighten around him as he moved harder within her.

****

A Few Hours Later

Sam was cuddled between her lover with them still inside of her. They were sweaty and very sainted so neither one of them cared. A soft smile came upon her face as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Castiel's throat and snuggled back into Gabriel. She could she still feel the warmth from the two matching handprints on either side of her hips; from each angel.

They had made her swear to never do something so idiotic again. She had been irritated but had been floored when both told her she was pregnant with their child. The promise had slipped past her lips very easily cause she could see the terror and true anguish their eyes on losing either her or their daughter.

With a small happy sigh, she fell sleep but not before she felt something purer than anything touch her stomach as if it was blessing her and her child. She kind of knew it was the child's grandfather, God's Grace was blessing them on this night. Though she had a sneaky feeling they had not seen or head the last from God. Cause from the feeling she knew he was would want to be apart of the child's life.


	2. Chapter 2 Silences sometimes can be bad

Summary: Sam is a female in this. Dean is back from the hell now but has become a drunken abuser. Lucifer is free as well and is still after Sam. She refuses to say anything but all hell almost breaks loose when a certain someone finds out about what Dean does to her. **Sam/Michael**

One-shot

"Damn demon whore!" Snarled Dean as he landed a kick in her side but stumbled back from being drunk off of whiskey.

Sam suppressed a whimper as her brother landed another kick to her side before he grabbed her her by the hair and tossed her into the wall. She winced as her back stung from the hitting the wall hard. she watched with hazel/green eyes as her brother cursed and stumbled over to his bed before falling face first onto it.

She refused to move before sighing in relief as she heard her brother snoring loudly in his sleep. Standing up slowly, she moved to the bathroom and grabbed a warm wet washcloth before glancing in the mirror. Wincing as she saw her lip bleeding; it stung like hell as she cleaned it before tossing the clothe in the counter and lifted her top. A small curse left her mouth as she saw bruises already forming on her sides before she pulled her top down and sighed as she moved grabbing the clothe and moving back into the room. Sam tossed it into her duffle bag before she crawled into bed.

It was late morning that had both awakening. Sam didn't open her eyes until Dean walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After hearing the shower on; she got out of bed and changed quickly into a pair of dark blue semi bag jeans along with dark green turtle neck with a semi baggy black shirt over it. It said 'Sometimes not all things are as they seem'. Moving she placed her mid back hair in a bun. A sigh left her as she heard the rustle of wings in the room.

"Hey, what happened to the corner of your mouth Princess?" Gabriel asked with a frown as he sucked on a lolly pop and leaned in close to her.

"Nothing, it's just now showing from where I got hit the night before on the hunt." She gave the trickster slash archangel a cheerful smile.

Gabriel frowned as he looked her over but shrugged his shoulders knowing if it was important she would end up spilling to him or Cas sooner or later. Moving he perched on her bed and continued to watch her as she logged onto her computer and finished her research on the next case they were going to take.

Sam turned back to her computer and ignored as Castiel appeared as well just as Dean walked out fully dressed with a grin as he turned up the radio. She turned off her computer and put it in her brown leather book bag before standing up and grabbing her wallet.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Any suggestions?" She asked catching their attention with a small impish grin upon her face towards them.

"Anything greasy baby sis." Grinned Dean as he slipped on his shoes as he listened to the music.

Sam walked out of the room and down the walkway towards the diner with a sigh under her breath. Though she fought a wince as her side hurt her even more than last night; almost to the diner she tensed as she heard a rustle of wings and looked over and saw Ariel.

"Hey there baby girl." Ariel smiled to her favorite human though she frowned as she saw the corner of her mouth hurt and sensed she was in pain, "What happened?" she demanded with a low growl as she pulled the younger girl into an allyway with deeper frown.

"I got hurt on the hunt the other night." Sam gave her a sheepish smile as she sighed and nodded in understanding before healing the corner of her mouth and the rest of her body with a wave of her hand.

"Damn demons. Lucky bastards better run if I ever run into them." Muttered Ariel as she looked at her charge with a critical eye and nodded in satisfaction that she was able to heal her body. She was going to give her elder brother a good left hook in the face if she ever saw him in person.

"Wanna go grab food for the three hungry bears, with me?" Asked Sam towards the female she had become good friends with in the end from saving her from dying at the hands of Alastair. Though the angel had ditched her old host and used a motherly looking one always around her.

"Sure. I wanna catch up with those dimwits anyway." Smiled Ariel as they both walked out of the allyway and to the diner with light laughs and talks as well.

After ordering the food and paying for it they walked back to the hotel. Upon entering both froze in place as they saw Gabriel seething mad and glaring at the furthest wall with venom. Castiel was sitting beside his brother with a dark look inside of his eyes as well. Dean was laying back on his bed with a dark and tortured look inside of his eyes.

"Awkward much." Muttered Sam to Ariel but frowned as Ariel was looking at all three males with a deep look of concentration.

"Ya." She agreed as they both closed the door behind them and saw all three males were now looking at them.

"Ariel! Princess brought back my baby sister!" Gabriel cheered as he pulled both into a huge hug before releasing them.

"Not a princess." Muttered Sam with a half hearted glare pointed at the male as he grinned wider at her with mirth flashing in his honey brown eyes.

"Don't bother in arguing with the dumbass. His head is as thick as a brick wall." Snorted Ariel as she nudged the female to the small table in the room.

Sam laughed as both started to bicker at one another with a certain fondness in their voices. Moving she laid out all the food and handed Castiel his own as she sat down and ate hers. She looked at him with confusion as he took up the seat beside her and pinned her between him and wall as he ate. Dean came to collect his own food as she felt Castiel tense some beside and seemed to be glaring at Dean some.

"Okay what the hell is going?" She demanded with a frown to the all three males and felt her heart clench as she prayed they did not find out. Cause she had no doubt that all three would tear her brother apart though she could not understand why they were so over protective of her.

"I accidently said that this whole thing was your fault as I was arguing with him." Dean pointed to Gabriel as he gave a sheepish and sorry look.

"It's fine Dean. People say things they don't mean all the time." She offered her brother a smile as Gabriel scoffed and Ariel shot him a venom filled look but glanced at Castiel as he laid his hand on her knee and squeezed it with a gentle look in his eyes.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she finished her food and they went on the hunt the minute it was nightfall. She moved slowly and walked around the building and frowned looking for any signs of the banshee demon they were hunting. Walking into the where house with her gun raised up, she opened up her senses that she seemed to have from the demon blood within her.

Hearing something behind her she turned sharply only to go flying into a the concrete wall hard causing her to curse in pain. Looking up she looked into the bright blue/white eyes of the banshee as she smirked at her.

"Pretty little baby with some much hurt in you." Coed the Banshee as she ran a clawed finger over her cheek cutting her causing her to hiss in pain.

"Hey bitch!" Shouted Dean as he fired the gun at the banshee but was knocked into another wall by another banshee as two more walked in with smirks upon their faces

"Oh, look winged people." Purred one banshee in the middle as the three angels walked into the room. All four were suddenly beside one another with evil smirks as the angels readied their weapons.

Before anyone could do a thing, all four banshee's screamed loud and clear causing everyone to flinch from the scream. Sam struggled as she saw her brother cry out in pain as pain to wash over the other angel's faces. She knew why the scream wasn't hurting her but horror filled her as she saw blood coming from Gabriel's nose as he dodged an attack. Making a decision she tossed her head back as her eyes changed to an bright blue/white color. Opening her mouth she screeched as she loud as she could and heard the banshees howl in agony. Looking back to them; she slowly stopped screaming as Gabriel and Castiel finished them off.

Ariel was now beside Dean helping him as she shook from using one of the demon powers she has. Falling to her knees she whimpered as her eyes returned to normal before she fell forward and shook hard as Gabriel grabbed her and stopped her from falling to the ground.

"I've got you." He spoke in her ear and picked her up bridal style as she shook from the after shock and released a small moan of pain.

"What the hell was that?" Dean snapped as he looked to his little sister with shock and some disgust in his eyes.

"That was her putting herself through a hell in saving our asses." Ariel spoke with a concerned look towards the child in her brother's arms.

Gabriel looked down to the female with concern flashing in his eyes but he did not miss the glance of hatred in Dean's eyes pointed towards the female. With a sigh he handed the female to Castiel before he snapped his fingers and teleported them to the motel room. He watched as Castiel laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes and before covering her up.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A week Later

Sam sighed as they entered the bar and looked around slowly. There was demon that was hunting in local bars and several females had gone missing from this one. With another sigh, she and Ariel walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool as the three males walked over to a table but kept them in their sights.

"This has been a pretty fun week." Ariel mused to her both sat next to one another with mirth filled eyes.

"Yep." Sam spoke but inside she was grateful that Dean hadn't touched her once because the Angles have been around them for week.

"What will be your poison ladies?" Smirked the Bar tender with an amused look as both looked him with arched eyebrows.

"A shot whiskey." Ariel nodded her head with saucy smile acting her role.

"A beer will be fine for me." Nodded Sam as she tossed him a smile causing him to grin and nod his head. She looked around the bar with barely any interest but the Karokee machine caught her eye along with some others that were singing with drunken smiles.

"Here ya go, just holler if you need anything else." He sat down their drinks with another smile before he turned and wondered off.

"Ariel, doesn't the demon got after women that he thinks have a certain faith?" She asked with mirth flashing in her eyes as Ariel eyed her with amusement.

"Yes and people with a certain sadness." Nodded Ariel but she frowned as Sam down half her beer before she stood and took off her jacket; revealing her tight dark green tank-top with her low rising tight black jeans and her ankle leather steel toed boots. Moving she watched as Sam released her hair from it's bun and let it hang down.

"Good. Time to act the part as bait." Sam moved and weaved through the crowd of the bar towards the stage.

"Ariel." Called out Dean with a concern look as she approached their table.

"She said something about acting the part of bait." She shrugged her shoulders with a concern flashing in her eyes. But they all four looked shocked as they saw Sam walking on the stage with microphone and mischief in her eye.

Sam began to sing as she swayed some making the crowd all look at her in awe.

**(I've heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**  
**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**It goes like this**  
**The fourth, the fifth**  
**The minor fall, the major lift**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah)**

"Well I'll be damned. The Princess can sing." Muttered Gabriel as he saw she had almost everyone's attention at her swaying hips and her singing.

"Ya, She has an amazing voice." Smiled Ariel as the others nodded their heads in agreement as they watched her sing and sway to the music.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

(Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof

****

Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you

**She tied you**  
**To a kitchen chair**  
**She broke your throne,**  
**she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah)**

Sam sang as sadness entered her voice as she looked over the crowd slowly but her eye met that of a pair of brilliant sapphire blue of a beautiful blond haired man. He looked as if he knew what she was feeling but ignored him and turned to face the other people in the bar. Before she closed her eyes and continued to sing her heart out softly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

(Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you

****

I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below

But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?

The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah)

(Hallelujah By Rufus Wainwright)

She trailed off as the song ended but snapped open her eyes as everyone in the bar clapped and whistled at her for singing. With a small blush she bowed to them and handed the microphone back to man and hoped off the stage before walking back over to bar and grabbed her beer downing the rest of it.

"Nice singing, girly." Smirked the bar tender to her as he handed her another beer on the house with a nod.

"Thanks." She tipped the bottle to him before she walked off towards the others with a swing of her hips. She approached the table with an impish smile to them as Ariel handed her, her leather jacket.

"Nice singing." Ariel grinned but her gaze was sharp from the song Sam sang to the bar.

"Thanks. I am going to start walking towards the motel and let you guys follow." She spoke in a soft whispering tone before they barely nodded their heads.

Turning she walked out of the bar and down the street. As she walked she thought over everything that had lead to where she was now. A wince left her as she remembered all the beatings their dad gave her and called her a devil's whore as well. But now her brother, her beloved older brother the one that swore to always protect her was now taking up the job their father had in beating her.

Time and time again; she thought of telling one of the angels but knew she could not cause Dean as her brother and someone needed to protect him from their wrath if they ever found out about what he was doing to her. Family always protected one another period and that was something she had always gone by no matter what. Hearing something behind her, she knew it was the demon but could also sense the others not too far away. Moving fast she turned and pointed the Colt right at the demons head with a cold eyes as he smirked at her.

"So, the little abused hunter want's to fight uh?" He tsked with a dark laugh towards her as the others came up behind him but stopped in confusion at his words, "So, your companions have no idea what torture you have been going through in the past seven months!" He gave a bark of laughter but froze as the gun cocked and she glared at him.

"You know nothing." She spoke in an icy tone ignoring as the other four gave concerned and confused looks towards them.

"Go ahead. There is more where I come from sweet heart. You after all are the one that released our father and Lord." He smirked at her as she winced and looked anguished filled before a searing pain hit him. Looking down he saw an Angel sword sticking out from his chest before he was dust.

****

Dream Land

She whimpered as she was in the dark all alone with no one not even her brother was here to hit on her. Hearing a noise she turned in a circle looking all around her fearing it was Lucifer coming to taunt her.

"Come on you rat bastard! Torture me for all I fucking care!" she shouted with tears pooling in her eyes as she looked around the dark plain not caring anymore. She was shocked though as she felt a warmth brush of fingers across her back before arms pulled her to a well toned chest.

"Shh, it is fine. Sleep peacefully no one will hurt while you sleep." Murmured a deep rumbling voice as they cradled her in their arms. She finally just fell and let the being hold her as she felt warmth wash over entire body.

She did not see the males eyes softening on her as his eyes filled with pain at what she was going through with her dreams or more like nightmares.

****

Four days Later

Awakening slowly, she felt a peace for once and looked at the clock and was surprised that it was five in the evening. Moving she dressed in a white tank-top with black jeans and her boots along with her leather jacket. Picking up her wallet and room key she walked out of the room and towards the public library to do some reading.

She stayed there until it was closing time and shook off the cold that settled over her as she walked back to the motel. She felt a sharp forbidding curling up in her stomach that caused her to flinch back and steel her resolve. She knew why she was feeling this; only feeling this way when the three angels were not around to keep Dean from hitting on her.

Steeling her resolve more, she entered the room and ignored as Dean sat on his bed drinking from a bottle of whiskey and was glaring hatefully at her.

"Where the fuck have you been? You stupid demon." Snarled Dean at her but all she did was keep quite and sat her bag down on the table.

"Dean?" She pleaded with horror and a sick feeling in her stomach and nearly sobbed as he ripped her jacket away from her body and pinned to the wall.

"Your nothing but a demon cunt, Samantha." Dean snarled in her face before he smirked; his eyes bloodshot from being drunk.

A small gasp of agony left her mouth as he slashed open her arm with the blade. It burned so bad and pain racked her body since that blade was the one Ruby use to own beside the other that was in the sheath at the bottom of her spine. Tear gathered in her eyes as her own blood pooled out from the wound and Dean smirked at her. Squeezing her eyes shut she whimpered as she screamed bloody murder within her mind before shock filled her as power filled the room and Dean was yanked away from her. Sinking down to the ground she opened her eyes and shock filled her again.

Gabriel had Dean pinned to the other wall with his sword to his throat. Castiel was standing in front of her along with Ariel. They had their own swords out with enraged faces directed towards Dean. Though the look on Gabriel's face scared and shocked her completely. She had never seen the male so pissed off before. His eyes were no longer honey brown but a deadly sharp emerald green color as the shadow of his wings appeared indicating they were out and spread out. He was glowing silently but boy was he pissed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Demanded Gabriel of the boy he had trapped against the wall. He was beyond pissed right now and was tempted to kill the eldest Winchester right here and now. At first he had felt the need to check on them but when he had heard her scream bloody murder inside of her head; he had flashed to her and went into a rage as he saw what her brother was doing to her.

"She's a demon whore and deserves it." Slurred out Dean as he struggled against the archangel and looked towards his sister who was on the ground holding her bloodied arm.

Gabriel snarled and pulled the boy back before slamming him into the so hard it cracked from the force. His power raised up and around him as he made his wings visible to everyone in the room. He was showing them that he was not in the mood and making sure they did not forget exactly who he was. He was the fucking Archangel of Judgment and this fucking boy was not going to forget it.

Samantha stood slowly and looked at her brother in Gabriel's hold, "He didn't mean it. He's drunk, Gabe." She went to go forward but was stopped but Castiel putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really? Then let's see what he says when he is sober." Snarled Gabriel with a cold look inside of his eyes before he concentrated and made the male sober with his powers.

Dean groaned as he shut his eyes before rapidly blinking them as his head was suddenly cleared and all effects of the whiskey was gone. Frowning as he saw Gabriel holding him against the wall, he looked past him and saw Sam holding her bleeding arm to her chest with two pissed off looking angels standing in front of her protectively.

"What the fuck." he croaked out and tried to get the male away from him but Gabriel wasn't letting him go as he felt like cold water had been dumped onto him.

"There now when I ask you a fucking question Bucko, you can't lie your way through it." Snarled Gabriel as he looked ready to just kill him on the spot.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Dean as he got a dread feeling in his stomach and looked back to Sam but he was forced to stare into Gabriel's eyes.

"Did you know what you were doing to Samantha even though you fucking drunk?" Snapped out Gabriel with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He slashed his grace against the boy as he clamped his mouth shut and refused to answer.

"Yes." choked out Dean as he hissed in pain from getting slashed at by the Archangel's grace.

Sam froze and squeezed her eyes shut as her heart clenched in agony at her brother's words. She fought back her tears as her lip trembled with the urge to just scream in pain and grief.

"Why?" Asked Castiel with pain in his eyes as he stared at his charge with sorrow at the pain he had inflected on his sister.

"It's her fault that everyone in dead! DAD, ELLEN, JO! Everyone that had died is her fault; their blood stains her hands." Shouted Dean out with a cold glare as he watched as Sam flinched back into the wall with an anguished look.

"Do you want her to say yes?" Ariel looked completely shocked at the males words before she spared the youngest one here a glance.

"Sometimes yes I do wish she would say yes, so I can say yes and we can get this over with." Bit out Dean with a bitter look ignoring as Sam gasped and finally opened her eyes and stared at him with pure anguish and resolve.

Sam moved and walked towards the door in a hurry. She ignored their shouts for her to come back and ran down the hallway and out towards the street. It was raining but she did not care as she continued to run hard and let herself get soaked to the bone. She only stopped as she came upon and empty street. Tears fell down her face as she collapsed to her knees on the sidewalk and tossed her head back and screamed in pain and anguish.

She wanted it all to end, to just fucking end it all right now. Lowering her head her eyes fell onto her cut arm as she remembered her knife that she had made without Dean knowing. She had made it with Bobby's help from pieces of the old Colt. Now the knife can kill anything just like the knew Colt can. Moving sher grabbed it from the sheath at the end of her spine and pulled it from it. She looked into the beautiful Sapphire blue colored blade, she closed her eyes slowly with tears falling down her cheeks.

With a sob slipping past her lips she raised the knife and went to stab herself in the heart but was shocked as her wrist was grabbed by a warmth large hand. Opening her eyes she looked up and her eyes met gentle sapphire blue ones.

"It is not the answer." He spoke in a deep rumbling voice as he knelt in front of her.

"Why not? It is what my brother wants and everything is my fault." She cried out with agony and slumped forward into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me and your brother we have some choice words. He will never lay a hand on you again, for my vessel he acts more like Lucifer than everything." Growled the male as he tightened the grip around the female.

Sam jerked back as she heard the word vessel, "Your Michael." she gasped out with shock and looked ready to bolt but he held her in place.

"Your safe with me, little one. We need to talk though." He stood and helped her up before the disappeared and reappeared in a beautiful and warm home.

"What do you want?" She asked with fear in her eyes but kept her blade in hand and backed away some.

"You don't want to say yes to Lucifer now I have a solution here. You seen my father did one thing correct and that was a one angel per a vessel. If you say to be mine than Lucifer can never take hold of you and would be first to never reach his full power, cause his destined vessel is already taken." Michael spoke as he watched as shock entered her eyes and she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"What about the form your in now?" She frowned at him in with concern flashing in her eyes as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"My father made this for me. This is how I look in my true form ... well mostly. What I also meant is if you become my bounded than no one can enter you and can never touch you again. That also includes no more possessing for you as well." He spoke to her as she looked thoughtful. He prayed she accepted cause if her brother hit her one more time and no one was there his father was going to step in and than everyone would know the meaning Hell Hath No Fury, like his Father's Wrath.

"I just don't wanna be alone anymore. It hurts some much and I don't want the earth to be destroyed either." She forced out with anguished look upon her face and looked on as he stepped forward and healed her arm from where her brother cut her.

"You don't have to be," He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes that which were soft and gentle, "Accept and I will protect you." he murmured to her as she looked torn.

"I accept. Just want forgiveness and redemption." She whispered looked into his eyes as he smiled at her and nodded his head to her before he did something that shocked her.

Michael covered her mouth his own and pulled her against him. He was pleased as she shyly returned the kiss and pulled her tighter against him. Her hands trailed up and buried them into his hair as she pulled him closer to her. He trailed his hands down her sides making her clothing disappear along with his own before he moved and laid her back on the bed.

Sam gasped as she arched her back into Michael as he moved his mouth and latched onto her neck and bit down causing her to moan and pull him closer to her body. His hands moved down to her thighs as he lifted them and wrapped her legs around his waist. He watched her face as he pushed deep within her as pleasure over took her features as she gasped softly.

She moaned as he pulled out and pushed back within her and continued at a hard and fast pace causing her to arch back into him and rake her nails down his back in pleasure. Sam moved back against him as the both danced a danced that was as old as time. As her release came to her fast she tossed her back and released a scream as he pushed her over the edge and bite hard into her neck as she dug her nails into his back hard as he also placed hand over her left breast over her heart. It glowed brightly before he removed it showing a faint handprint scare.

Panting, she looked up into his eyes and saw his own eyes reflected love and adoration. She knew her own eyes flickered the same as well. A smile lit her face as she knew he had claimed her fully as his mate. They were now bounded forever, she buried her face into his neck as he laid down somewhat on top of her, still deep within her.

"Your mine now." He murmured against her hair and smiled as she burled more into him as if she was seeking protection.

"Your mine as well." Sam yawned as she fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist both holding onto the other with small smiles.

**Next day**

Samantha sighed as she entered the room with Michael right beside her. She looked uneasy as she saw her brother sitting on his bed with three very ticked off angels still in the room. Everyone froze though as they saw her enter with the male beside her.

Ariel ran to her and pulled her into her arms bursting into to tears of relief, "We couldn't find you anywhere and all we found was a pool of blood on the sidewalk that most had been washed away from the rain." She pulled back and looked into the girl's eyes with a concerned look upon her face.

"My guardian angel found me and took care of me." Samantha spoke softly causing them to look to the smirking male with his arms crossed over his chest.

Gabriel looked them both over before bursting into laughter, "About fucking time," He smirked before he appeared in front of the male with dark look inside of his eyes, "Hurt her and father will not be able to save you got it Michael. She is like a little sister to me and I wont see her hurt got it." He growled with his eyes flashing.

"I don't plan on it, little brother." Nodded Michael but he looked up at the New archangel's Castiel and Ariel as the male walked forward and Ariel looked unsure with a glare in his direction.

"She is like a daughter to me and Ariel. I do not care that your are older and more powerful than us. We will take you on if you hurt her." Castiel warned with a serious look before he pulled Sam into his arms.

"No way in hell am I letting Samantha be bounded to him!" Snapped Dean before he was tossed backwards on the bed and a blinding light filled the entire room and the room began to shake hard with them in it.

Sam sighed in content as she was enveloped warm and caring embrace; like a parent would give their child. Something or someone ran the hand over head causing her to sigh more as she felt the caring and soft touch. Soon the light disappeared as everyone looked at a now shaken Dean as he sat up and looked at them with wide eyes but the pure fear was plain as day in his green eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in a soft tone as she looked to the other shocked Archangels in concern.

"Our Father-Dear just told little Dean-o there if he so much as lays another hand on you or takes away your happiness that you deserve. Than all hell will break loose with him coming to end things for everyone and oh, when it is your time to pass. He is making you the Archangel of Harmony." Gabriel smirked as she looked shocked and blushed as the other angel's smile at her in joy at her future.

"Harmony?" She snorted as Gabriel laughed but she looked at Michael as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Pulling away, she looked over to her brother and knew things would not be okay for awhile but the Winchester's have always had a way of bouncing back. She knew that in time they would slowly become brother and sister again.

"So, have you told tried doggie style yet?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows at them both as she blushed and tackled him while Michael glowered at him. The others laughed as Ariel tossed her pillow and Sam began to beat him over the head with it.

"Pervert!" She called with laughter slipping past her lips as she truly felt whole now than she had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3 Belonging to someone

Summary: After a fight with Dean over Ellen's and Jo's death, Samantha goes to the Cross Roads to make a deal to bring them back. But she get's something she had lest expected from making the deal. **Sam/Crowley**

One-shot

"This is your fucking fault!" Shouted Dean in Sam's face as he glared at her with a cold look upon his face.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Samantha screamed at her brother with anguish upon her face and inside of her eyes as she looked at him.

"You let Lucifer the fuck out! You trusted a fucking demon and chose one over fucking me; you fucking demon bitch!" Snarled Dean with a look of pure anger and hatred upon his face directed at his baby sister.

"Fuck you! You released the first fucking first seal DEAN! Your the one that made the fucking deal that sent you to hell." Snapped Samantha but she gasped as she back handed across the face by her brother hard and hit the ground. She tasted blood and knew her lip was busted open; looking up to her brother all she saw was pure hatred in his eyes.

"Your nothing but a fucking demon whore and your not even my sister anymore." Dean spat down to her before he tore out of the room and drove away.

Samantha stayed on the floor where she was as tears gathered in her eyes. She knew what she had too and by god she would do it. Moving she jumped up and didn't even bother grabbing a jacket even though it was pouring down rain out-side. She ran out of the motel room door and down the street as hard as she could not caring that the rain was soaking her to the bone.

She was breathing harshly as she turned down an empty and ran over four more streets before she came to a dirt crossroads. Falling to her knees she dug a hole fast and hard before ripping out her wallet she grabbed her Idea and threw it into the hole before burying it and standing up fast with tears in her eyes.

"Come on." She whispered as she stood there was the rain soaked her body. She knew she was going to hell already so why the fuck not.

"Hello Love." Spoke up a very familiar British voice from behind her causing her to whirl around and come face to face with Crowley.

"Crowley." She spoke with a shocked but covered it up fast as he looked shocked to see her

"Well, well, the younger Winchester. Samantha right?" Crowley walked closer and circled the soaking wet female but he frowned as he saw her lip was spilt open and there was and handprint on her cheek. He felt rage build up inside of him of someone hurting what belonged to him and knew he would cause the bloody little sod a some serious agony for them even laying a hand on her.

"Yes. I want a deal." She spoke with a forced calm look directed to the demon as he suddenly looked more interested in the conversation.

"A deal. Well you have come to the right person, love. What do you want?" He asked as he could not but help to notice her very well defined body in her soaking wet clothing.

"I want you to bring back Jo and Ellen." She spoke with a nod of her head as he cocked his head to the side with a thinking expression upon his face.

"Really, Hmm," He circled her again with a small smile upon his face as he stopped in front in of her and looked into her eyes, "And you'll give me your soul uh?" He asked with an arched eyebrow down to her.

"Yes." She nodded her head to him with a determined look upon her face as she stood there not afraid.

"But you see, your soul if off limits. I can't nor will I touch it. Cause you going to hell is throwing our only thing at surviving, away." He spoke as as real anguish flashed across her face and tears filled her eyes but she had refused to cry well at least in front of him. He knew all about how her brother blames her for everything that has happened to them both and now he blamed her for Ellen's and Jo's death. He also had a feeling that Dean was the one that had hit her and that just made him want to drag the toss poss right to the last layer of hell.

"What do you want then?" She asked swallowing the lump in her throat and kept herself from crying out in grief.

"Well, life's a bloody drag when you live for so long. How about you give yourself to me. You belong to me, in mind, body, heart, and soon to be soul after this is over with. No other may have you in anyway if they do, I put Ellen and Jo back in the ground." He leaned in close to her face as she looked shocked at him but there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Why the fuck would you want me as a companion?" She asked with a frown upon her face as she stared up to him with shock that he would even want her as his companion since trouble seems to find her everyone she goes.

"Oh, love. I have been watching you for a very long time. You'll make an interesting companion to say the least. So, deal or no deal?" He asked as he touched her cheek with his hand and was impressed she did not flinch from his touch.

"Deal." She nodded her head and watched as he grinned showing his pearl white teeth to her with something flashing in his eyes.

"Perfect darling but you do know that I am a way up on the ladder demon and that a simple kiss wont just do with little ol'e me." He moved so he was standing behind her and spoke in her ear softly smirking as she shivered against his body.

"What do we have to do?" She asked while trying to keep from shivering as he brushed his fingers across the back of her neck gently.

"Oh, love. I think you get the picture on what we have to do love." Crowley moved fast and wrapped his arm around her soaking wet clothed waist before they both disappeared from the area.

"Bring them back first." Samantha pulled away from him as they appeared in his home or more like his well furnished bedroom with a large bed and black silk sheets and turned around to face him first.

Crowley smirked before he snapped his fingers and brought the two females back and sent them to Bobby's. Moving fast he grabbed her and pinned her to his bed with a predator grin as she looked up at him with shock.

"Their both are back safe and sound at dear old Bobby's house. Now should we get started love." He grinned but was shocked as she seemed to push everything away and grabbed him and pulled him down; kissing him hard on the mouth.

Samantha just gave herself over to the feeling to someone that for once wanted her as she was and not for what she could be or who she could be. Gasps and moans slipped past her lips as he pleasured her beyond anything she had ever felt before she felt him settle his hands on her thighs bringing them up to wrap around his waist before he pushed into her causing her to arch into him an moan loudly.

Crowley growled at her tight passage wrapped around him. She was hot and tight and it felt good to finally have be within her. Pulling out he thrusted hard back into her setting a rough and hard pace as he gripped her hips watching as her darkened desire filled eyes rolled back and she gripped his back. He growled deeper as she dragged her nails down his back and met his thrust as he bit at her neck.

Samantha gasped and arched her back into as her nails made red welts down his back. He was biting on her neck as he continued to thrust within her. She didn't care if pleasure was mixing pain cause for once someone wanted her and she did not give a flying fuck and for once someone was making her feel as if they only saw her and only her. A moan slipped past her lips as Crowley gripped her hair and pulled her head for better access at her neck. Moving her hands up she gripped his hair as she felt her release coming fast and harder than she had ever felt before.

A pleasure groan escaped Crowley as he felt her tighten around him. He was beyond pleased as she tossed her head back and screamed her release before he pushed deeply within her one more time before he released inside of her with another groan of pleasure. Crowley made sure he laid to the side of her, still deeply within her so he did not crush her. She was breathing heavily with her eyes half-lidded as her body trembled from the after effects of pleasure.

With a smirk he pulled her to his body and bit hard into her neck for he was marking her. The bite was not deep enough to break the skin but was hard enough to leave a mark. She arched into him with a loud moan slipping past her lips as she felt pleasure stir within her at his rough treatment.

"Your mine, love." He growled in her ear as she nodded her head and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

He watched over her as she was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. Now that he had her he was not letting her go at all. He would bloody well kill all the fucking wankers that even tried to take her from him. And now it seemed he was going to have a few bloody words with little Dean Winchester about touching something that did not belong to him.

****

Next-day

Samantha stood in front of Bobby's house alone dressed in black expensive leather pants with a expensive black leather two and half inch steel toed ankle boots with knives in them. A shouldered strapped dark green leather expensive top that sewed up the front. Her hair was placed in a French braid as well. She wore a chocker around her neck with a real blood red heart shaped ruby.

A sigh left her as she remembered Crowley had growled that she now belonged to him and there was no way in hell or heaven that she would go around wearing second hand stuff. He had told her that now she belonged to him that she would have all the top of the line shit around.

Moving, she opened Bobby's door and walked into the house. Shutting it behind her softly she walked into the living room. They were all sitting around the room with worried and concerned looks as they looked up and saw her new out-fit and her standing there.

"What have you done?" Dean stood up so fast his chair knocked over from the force and stormed over to her and seized her up by the arm.

"I did what you wanted me to. I fixed one of my many mistakes." She spoke softly and locked her eyes with his as if daring him to strike her again.

"You stupid little demon bitch! You sold your soul!" Yelled Dean shocking the others as he lost control over his anger and went to backhand her but found himself flying backwards and into a wall.

"I do not think so, you bloody little sod. The bird belongs to me and I do not take well to people that think they can touch what is mine." Crowley spoke from leaning against the wall behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone was in shock at him being able to be in Bobby's house and that the demon traps didn't catch him.

"Sammy?" Ellen walked towards her with tears in her eyes as if pleading with her that she didn't sell her soul.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. She has her soul intact and will in fact not being going to hell when she dies. The bird is mine for all eternity, her mind, body, heart, and soul when she dies finally which wont be for a few decades." He spoke as he moved forward so he could stand right behind Sam and laid his hand on her shoulder as if to say 'she's mine get over it already'.

"What the fuck Samantha? You agreed to a be some demon's whore!" Dean stood back up with a a look of disgust in his eyes directed at his baby sister.

"Watch it little boy. This bird belongs to me and you have yourself to thank for that boy." Crowley moved so Sam was behind him and was glaring at the eldest Winchester with a dark look as his eyes flashed red with his rage that was begginning to be unleashed on this sorry excuse of male wanker.

"I don't understand." Jo spoke up with a confused look upon her face as she stared at that the female that was like a sister to her.

"Dean over there had decided to place all the blame on Samantha's shoulders. He backhanded her while blaming her for your two's deaths. She gave herself to me and inchange I would bring you two back to life. So, I accepted naturally but don't get me wrong ladies, cause I have had my eye on her for a very long time." He shrugged his shoulders at her with a smirk upon his face as Ellen turned an icy look onto Dean.

"YOU DID AND SAID WHAT?" Ellen jumped to her feet and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt with a poisoned filled look to him.

"Oh, wheel chair man, your legs are fixed." Smirked Crowley as he pointed at Bobby as Samantha nudged him to try and be nice.

"What?" Bobby looked confused before he started to move his legs and stood up in shock before he grinned as Samantha grinned at him.

"Samantha, a word." Castiel stood up with a calm look but there was concern flashing in his eyes.

"Watch yourself wing boy. She belongs to me." Crowley spoke with narrowed eyes as Samantha walked out the door and with Castiel following her.

Samantha walked out into the yard some ways before she turned slowly to face Castiel with confusion in her eyes as he looked at her with sadness.

"Come on Cass, you knew deep down something was going to happen like this one way or another. I am an abomination right? Hell, I am Lucifer's vessels for fuck sakes." She spoke with her arms crossed over her chest as she kept her eyes locked with his.

"You are not and have never been an abomination, Samantha Winchester. You have more faith than anyone I have ever seen." Castiel spoke as he looked her right in the eyes with a glare upon his face directed at her but he felt fear for his younger adopted sister and her soul.

"Really? Cause everyone even my own fucking brother thinks I am good for nothing demon whore cause I clang to the one thing to keep me from going insane." She snorted as she frowned but gasped as he lunged forward and pulled her into his arms for a tight but warmth hug.

"You are not. Your heart is too pure for you to be damned. When you pass, you will not remain here but go up there instead. Trust me, I will not let you suffer for all of eternity just for your brother and everyone else's sake." He whispered in her ear and hugged her tighter against him as she returned the hug.

"No matter what your still a brother to me, Cass." Samantha pulled back and smiled at him before both walked back inside and she arched an eyebrow as saw Dean on the ground with a busted lip and bruise on his cheek.

Jo moved and pounced on her with a tight hug as Ellen joined in on hugging her as well.

"We love you no matter what, Sammy." Jo kissed her cheek before she pulled back from her and let her mother continue to hug her. She knew her mother loved Samantha like another daughter and would kill to protect her.

"I love you and I will be damned if anyone hurts you again." Ellen kissed her cheek as she pulled back from her and moved to stand beside Jo but shot Dean a venom filled look.

Samantha looked to her brother and locked her eyes with his. She could see remorse in them and knew it would be a very long time before they were okay again but the Winchester have always had away of bouncing back to life. Feeling someone slipping their hand around her waist she turned her head and looked up to Crowley. He wasn't smiling but there was affection in his gaze and it was directed at her and only her.

She knew everything would be okay in the end. She had her family and lover with her. She would pull through this and beat the Fallen Angel at his own game.


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Somone to Love

Summary: Sam is a female and she has come close to snapping in pieces and wants it all to end for once and for all. After being ignored but not only Dean but by Dean's knew Angel; Castiel. She takes off out of the room and disappears with help. **Sam/Gabriel**

One-Shot

She sighed to herself as she knew her brother blamed her for the whole Lucifer rising shit. Along with his angel; Castiel. The angel was always looking at her with distrust in his eyes and something else. But why the fuck not, she was the fucking vessel of the devil himself and was a good for nothing demon whore.

She deserved to be ignored and not trusted anymore with any information. Glancing up as Castiel appeared in the room and glanced at her with distrust and made sure Dean was okay.

"Did you need something, Cass?" Dean asked as he shot a glare at his baby sister with disgust and rage in his eyes.

"I need to speak you about some information." Castiel spoke with a calmed look upon his face as he stared at the oldest Winchester.

"Okay speak than." Dean nodded his head as he watched his baby sister with narrowed eyes as he tried to see what she was doing on the computer.

"In private." Castiel side glanced at Sam causing her to noticeably flinch and make him frown as she sighed and bowed her head more.

"Fine." Dean went to stood but looked in alarm as Sam stood up and slammed her laptop shut with a hiss under her breath.

"You guys can stay. I am out of here." She stood with her face blank as she packed up her duffle bag and stuffed her stuff her shit inside of it. Ignoring as they stared at her with confusion.

"Where the fuck do you think your are you going?" Dean lunged to his feet and went towards her but froze as she turned a glare onto him with venom and pure uncharted agony.

"To Bobby's at least I know I wont be ignored by him." She snipped with her heart breaking into pieces as she slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere." Dean got in her way as Castiel watched from the sidelines with a confused look upon his face as he finally saw the immense pain in her eyes.

Before they could do a thing Sam pulled out her gun and pointed it at her brother's head shocking them, "Get out of the way or else Dean. I am not playing anymore." She spoke in an icy tone as she cocked the gun and watched as Castiel tensed and Dean slowly moved out of the way.

Moving forward she walked right to the door and opened it up but was stopped as her brother called out to her.

"You go out that door do not bother coming back." Snarled Dean at her back not noticing the anguish the flew into her eyes but all she did was shake her head at him and walk out the door and closed it behind.

She walked down the street ignoring as it was night time. Her heart more than anything in the world right now. She fought back tears as she bit her lip and but ended up releasing a sob as rain began to fall on her and on the world.

She ignored as people fought to get out of the rain and into shelter as her body got soaked to the bone but she was thankful for her having a water prof duffle bag. All she wanted was to understand her side of the story of things but no only Ellen saw her reasons. Even Jo only saw Dean's and that was because she was in love with her dimwit of a brother.

"Why the sad face cupcake and where is you idiot of a brother?" Gabriel appeared beside her with a grin but it melted away as she spared him a glance and continued to walk.

"Not now Gabriel." She muttered as shock entered his eyes at her figuring out on who he really was.

"Well, you really did get all the brains here. Cause not even my own brothers know who I am." Gabriel grinned but he frowned as he saw the anguish in her eyes, "What did the dumbass do now after all you did for him?" He asked but he was confused as she rounded on him with grief and self-hate flashing in her eyes.

"After all I did for them? I fucking started the Apocalypse! Dean hates me because of it and the fucking angels want my head and Lucifer wants me as his fucking vessel!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she fought the urge to not brake down and cry.

Gabriel eyed the distraught female with a curious gaze before he said mentally fuck it and looked into her mind and what he saw made him want to smite both his brother and her own brother on the spot. The little fuckers seemed to fucking forget that the only one's with the right to hold judgment where him and his father.

"Where do you wanna go kid?" He asked with a concerned look towards her as she shifted her feet and sighed with a softness.

"My aunt Ellen's." She spoke with sorrow filled eyes but was surprised as he touched her cheek and whispered it would be okay before she felt her world shift and was suddenly in front of the rebuilt Roadhouse.

Moving fast she walked into the place and looked around with caution as everyone looked at her with shock.

"Sammy?" Ellen looked at her adopted daughter in shock as she met her eyes with her pained filled ones.

"Ellen." She whispered as a tear went down her face before she dropped her duffle bag and ran right into her arms letting the older woman hug her tightly to her chest.

"It's okay girl. Your home now." Ellen whispered in her ear as she nodded thanks to a Hunter for picking up Samantha's duffle bag for her and setting it on the bar counter.

**With Dean and Castiel**

Dean and Castiel jumped as the room began to shake and Gabriel appeared in front of them but he no longer looked like the Trickster that Dean had met a while back with his sister. His eyes were a piercing deadly emerald green color as he looked at them in disgust.

"You fuckers need to be reminded that you do not hold the power to judge! The only two that have that power is me and my father!" He snarled at them both as his Grace slashed all around with power.

"Gabriel." Whispered Castiel with a shocked look upon his face as he stared at the Archangel of Judgment as he stood there pissed off.

"You have no right to judge that girl! I am disappointed in you Castiel and so is our father. He has already forgave Samantha for her sins and yet you two can not forgive when it is not even your right to Judge her." Sneered Gabriel as he looked disgusted at them both as Castiel paled and Dean looked irritated at him.

"Where the fuck is Samantha?" Dean ordered but gasped as he was picked up by the throat by Gabriel and Castiel was knocked aside easily.

"I have put her somewhere safe, far away from you both. Neither one of you will find her unless she wants you two." Gabriel growled low in his throat as he threw the human onto the bed with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Dean stop." Castiel spoke as he felt guilt over how he treated the female when all she wanted was forgiveness from them and he had treated her like an abomination.

"No, I want my sister." Dean snapped with a cold look but yelped as he was throw into a wall and pinned there with no one holding him and Gabriel's eyes were glowing with rage.

"Control your human. Cause prophecy or not I will smite the little bastard for being disrespectful towards me." Snarled Gabriel loosing some of his tight iron control over his temper.

"I will. I am sorry Gabriel. Thank you for helping Samantha." Castiel bowed his head in shame as he stared at his shoes.

"You will be when father calls your feathery ass back to home and tears you a new one for trying to do his job." Snorted Gabriel as he pulled his Grace back into his body and looked at them in distaste. His eyes were back to his vessel's normal honey brown color and he sneered one more time before he disappeared from the room completely.

**Six Months Later**

Sam leaned against the bar laughing at a Hunter's joke as he grinned back at her. She had been with Ellen for the past six months and had changed quite a bit over those months. For starts she had got into training with all kinds of Hunters. Learning different fighting moves and on how to use different weapons.

Ellen had been great help as well and warned all Hunters that if they so much as tried to sexual harass her, she would shoot them in the nuts herself. Bobby had called asking if had Ellen seen or heard from her and Ellen told him to buzz off along with Dean with a cold tone.

Though Gabriel had been hanging around more and more around the Roadhouse and around her which shocked her some. Though he had fun playing around with the Hunter's with his Trickster moves but they all found out on who he was after a couple demons had showed up and one had knocked her into a wall. He had blasted them all backwards with his wings spread out wide and his eyes glowing as he turned them all to ashes.

"Hey Princess." Gabriel appeared with a grin leaning against the bar with mirth flashing in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" She asked with her eyes narrowed onto him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing get's past you does it?" He looked at her with mirth flashing in his eyes before he went serious, "I need to speak with you, Ellen and your little band of Hunters." He ordered as she looked at him with calculating eyes before nodding and whistled loud and clear getting

everyone's attention.

"Everyone but my group and Ellen get the fuck out cause we're closed!" She yelled out as she motioned to the doors causing them all to whine but nodded their heads as they left with complaints.

"Sammy?" Ellen spoke with a concern flashing in her eyes for her as she came to stand beside her along with four other male Hunter's and two female Hunter's.

"Look the Gods are meeting tonight and your brother along with my younger one is walking right into a trap. The other Gods are going to summon Lucifer to the hotel. I need you and your band of six's help. Ellen, I am going to need you to stay here and ready this place for any that get injured." Gabriel spoke as Sam cursed under her breath as Ellen nodded in agreement.

"We're in if Crimson's in." Nodded Amelia Davidson a female of hunter as she stood next to her husband Richard Davidson. They always used Sam's Hunter name that she had received cause of her new look. The other female in their group was Rebecca Johnson and her husband Keith Johnson and there was Jaden and Kal Knight both were together in the group. Their group was called the Fallen.

"I'm in. I knew I was going to have to be reunited with them sooner or later." She sighed through her nose and smiled as Ellen placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile upon her face.

"I'll ready the rooms for you seven and make sure were stocked on First Aid supplies." Ellen spoke as she nodded to Gabriel as he looked as if he would rather go back to his trickster ways.

"And whiskey." Sam muttered as she walked away to go get ready in her personal room along with Jaden and Kal following her. Both were her best friends in and out of trouble and always had her back.

"And the whiskey." Laughed Ellen as the others went to get ready from their personal rooms as well they had when they stayed here.

Gabriel hummed as he snapped a sucker and put into his mouth and sucked on it. Sam had grown up the last past months away from her brother and grew stronger in mind and wiser as well as stronger in the physical sense from training with several different Hunters. Though he whined when he saw she had changed her hair color and but had no problem in lengthening it for her. He had fun though in messing with her in changing it back and forth. She did not mind one bit as long as it was back to the color she had died it to when she went out to hunt.

**Hours Later**

Dean looked up as Lucifer came walking in making the other Gods freeze and look at him in disgust as Castiel moved closer to him.

"What gives you the fucking right to take over the earth." Snarled Baldur with a cold look upon his face as he looked at the devil himself.

"I was here before you. Hello Dean good to see you and where is your delightful baby sister?" Lucifer smiled to them all watching as Dean cringed and glared at him with hatred.

Dean froze as he heard commotion out-side before the doors were thrown open and Lucifer moved easily to the side. He gaped as he saw Gabriel standing there with seven people ready to fight. Gabriel had his own sword out with a smirk.

"Lucy, I'm home!" He called out causing the Hunters to roll their eyes at him with a snort.

"Real mature Gabriel." Snorted the woman standing right beside him with a roll of her eyes.

"Your the one that agreed to this Crimson." Nodded another gorges female with a snort of mirth with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Little Samantha, so good to see you again. I must say you look more grown up than the last time I have seen you." Smiled Lucifer as he saw his vessel standing beside his younger brother.

The others that haven't seen her in a while looked her with shocked looks. Her hair now went to her waist and was the color of crimson red blood. It was held in high pony-tail with her body encased in a tight black leather vest and low rising leather pants along with two and half inch. black leather steel toed boots with the heels made out of pure silver. Black eye-shadow covered her lids as well as she wore black eyeliner. Making her Hazel/Green eyes stand out with her dark red lips pulled up into a half smile.

"Wish I could say the same thing about you." Samantha spoke ignoring Castiel's and Dean's shocked looks as she stood there with her own sword pulled out of the sheath.

They all stood there regarding one another as Sam was looking all around the room with calculating look. She knew this was going to be hell to escape and get her brother and his angel out of here without injury.

"Loki or should I say Gabriel the Archangel." Kali spoke with poisoned filled eyes but she eyed the person standing beside him with caution. She could tell this was Lucifer's vessel but the female was a warrior not at all like the nervous and polite female she had heard about.

Gabriel glanced towards Sam and saw her looking everyone over like he had taught her. With a sigh he moved and reappeared behind Baldur and threw him into a wall. He watched as Samantha reacted and slammed her blade into another's chest watching as the God's vessel died and the that God lost some of their power. The other Hunters reacted fast and joined in on the fighting but they were only here to get the boys out.

"Samantha go now! And take her with you!" Gabriel shouted as he shoved and injured Kali right into her and watched as she caught her easily.

"What about you? You can not take him on by yourself." Sam hissed at Gabriel with fear flashing in her eyes for him but all he did was give her a lopsided grin.

"Go now." He ordered as he readied his sword and nodded to the door and watched as she nodded her head to him.

Turning she tugged the female out of the Hotel and towards the SUV'S that were waiting. She helped Kali sit down and accepted the washcloth and began to help wipe off the blood.

"Thank you." Kali nodded to her with an odd look in her eyes as Sam stepped back and held Gabriel's vile of blood in her hand.

"I'll take this as payment." Sam shot her a venom filled look before looking towards the Hotel with a concerned look.

She fidget and looked frantic as he still didn't come out after a minute feeling something was wrong. She made up her mind and took off fast towards the entrance of the hotel ignoring as they others called her back to them.

"What the fuck does she think she is doing?" Snarled a pissed off Dean with a glare pointed towards all of them.

"Ellen was right. You are a bastard, just like your father." snorted Rebecca with a look of hatred towards him and Castiel as the others nodded in agreement and looked at them with venom in their gazes.

"Baby, is just following her heart." Muttered Jaden with a grumpy look upon his face as he looked towards the Hotel as Sam disappeared inside the place.

**Inside the Hotel**

Gabriel froze as Lucifer went to stab him with his own sword but he was completely shocked as a blur jumped in the way and took the knife in the abdomen before a body fell into him causing him to catch them.

Looking down his eyes widen in horror as he saw a wounded Samantha in his arms with his own sword sticking out from her abdomen and she shivered and coughed up blood.

"No." He whispered and knelt on the ground holding her to him with horror filled eyes, "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked as he ignored Lucifer as he stared in shock at his vessel.

"Thought it would be obvious. I fell harder than I ever thought I would." She smiled weakly at him as a trail of blood went down her chin as she lifted her hand and showed his vial of blood to him before she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

Gabriel shook from rage as his Grace leaked from him and his wings spread out fast and hard before the entire Hotel was destroyed in a flash of power.

**Outside with the others**

Everyone was knocked on their asses as the Hotel was destroyed right before their eyes. They had to slam their eyes closed as a blinding light filled the area. As soon as Castiel said it was okay they opened their eyes and looked on with shocked filled eyes.

There was nothing but rubble where the Hotel once was. But what had them horrified and in awe was Gabriel stood there with his six pearl ice gray wings with green feathers running them; spread out wide and and taunt. He walked towards them and was holding a bleeding Samantha in his arms with her eyes closed. His blade was laying across her stomach covered in blood. And his eyes were a piercing dangerous emerald green color as his hair was pitch black showing his true form some what.

"What happened?" Amelia looked sick to her stomach as she stared at her baby sister with fear in her eyes.

"She took a killing blow meant for me." He spoke in an icy tone before he flashed them to

**Ellen's Saloon.**

He walked in an saw Ellen looked on with horror and Jo was watching with mixed emotions. He moved and laid her down on top of the counter before he ripped her top open and placed both hands on top of her wound. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on healing her fully with his Grace. It was hard yet easy cause the wound was made by angel blade but it had been his blade at that. Reopening his eyes, he looked down and smiled as he saw the wound was healed.

He moved and grabbed his blade and cut open his wrist causing gasps of shock. He knew what he was doing was taboo and it would bind them in ways no one could imagen in the slightest. Moving he opened up her mouth and placed his bleeding wrist onto her open mouth and made sure she swallowed all the blood.

After he knew she had the required amount; he moved and let his wrist heal itself before he picked her up and nodded to Kal. Kal moved and took Sam from him and walked towards her room with his husband following right behind him.

"Is she going to die?" Ellen asked with fear and sorrow in her eyes as she looked at Gabriel.

"Why not. It would prevent Lucifer from using her as his vessel and the end of the world whole part." Muttered Jo causing everyone to look at her in shock and rage.

"I agree." whispered Dean under his breath but they heard him and before anyone could blink Ellen lunged at him and slugged him directly in the jaw hard, making him hit the ground.

"You sick son of a bitch." She snarled before she smacked her daughter across the face as hard as she could before she stormed away from them.

Castiel stayed where he was and looked tensely at Gabriel as he looked as if the male was going to Smite his charge with all his power. But he reined in it and sneered before storming away from them and went to raid the fridge for once not snapping his fingers for something to eat.

**Two hours before nightfall next day**

Sam awakened to two very familiar bodies one either side of her. she beside as she snuggled into the both, Jaden's and Kal's warmth as both hugged her closer to them with small nuzzles.

"Feeling better baby?" Jaden asked with a concerned look towards her as she opened her eyes and looked at them both.

"Ya considering I was stabbed in the stomach and probably died again. Ya I am alright." She stretched and yawned loud and moaned as her muscles and joints popped.

"Ya about that; can we not do that again?" Kal asked with narrowed eyes as he poked her stomach causing her to snort with laughter and nod her head.

Moving out of bed she looked down and saw she was in her underwear and a sports bra. With a small grumble she looked around the room for a pair of shorts. Finding her running shorts, she slipped them on an walked out of her room with them both beside her.

She arched an eyebrow as she saw Dean had a large bruise on his jaw and ignored him for scurrying around the bar counter and searched for her bottle of lime orange juice in the mini ice box but pouted as she saw she was out.

"Whats with the pout, Princess?" Gabriel appeared with relief in his eyes as he stared at her as she popped her head up and looked at him with a pout.

"I'm out of my juice." She sighed dejectly and looked up as Ellen came bounding around the counter and pulled her into her arms.

"Thank God your a alright." Ellen breathed out and hugged her tightly before releasing her as Sam heard a snap and turned to see a glass of her juice on the counter.

"Awe, thanks Loki." She grinned with an impish look as he grinned widely at her and nodded as she downed her juice with a nice and happy purr.

"The most simple things please you. Your gonna make some male or female very happy one of these days." Laughed Amelia with happiness in her eyes as she stared at her baby with a soft look upon her face.

"Ya sure." Snorted Sam as she rolled her eyes and looked at them all with mirth filled eyes.

"No seriously. Do you know how many males want your little ass along with some females?" Asked Keith with an arched eyebrow directed at her as mirth flashed across his face.

"They can think again. No one is dating baby unless they have our permission." Kal butted in with an unhappy look about some many people wanting to date his and Jaden's best friend.

"Agreed. I'll shoot the fuckers." Jaden grumped out with a peeved look causing the others to laughed at them.

"I have shot guns." Offered Ellen with a grin as Sam tossed her head back and laughed at them hard as they ended up grinning at her laughter.

"I'm never gonna get laid." Snorted Sam as she finished her juice and watched as Gabriel snapped it away with a mirth filled look directed at her.

"So, there is where you have been all this fucking time? And what you never bothered to call or pick up the fucking phone?" Snapped Dean at her causing the one's that knew her to stop and and shoot him icy glares.

"I got rid of the phone you gave me and Amelia got me a knew that is untraceable and someone angel proofed it for me." Sam spoke with a glare directed at her brother has he glared at her with distrust.

"That is fucked! You just up and left when this whole apocalypse thing is your fucking fault. I bet you never told your new friends that uh? That your the one who released Lucifer!" Snarled out Dean but he froze as a gun was pointed at his and it cocked ready to shoot.

"Do not ever put this whole thing on her shoulders. When half the blame is your fault for breaking the first seal and the other part is your angel's friend's fault as well. They pushed her into breaking the fucking seal, you god damn bastard. Sam told us the fucking truth and we don't care if in fact none of the hunters that have met her fucking care! But what we do care about is how you fucking abandoned her and let your angel friends treat her like she is an demon! Cause I know for a fact that god has forgiven her and loves just as he loves all his creations." She hissed out in a very cold tone as her eyes flashed gold before going back to their normal pearl gray.

"Nephillim." Castiel gasped out in shock as she tossed him a smirk but kept her gun pointed to Dean's head.

"Bingo, wing boy. We were damned more than Sam can ever be and God still forgave us in a heart beat and told us that Samantha was now in our protection to take care of and watch over." Amelia spoke as she nodded her head along with the other hunters with cold faces.

"What? Your all a bunch half-angels and half-humans?" Dean's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at them.

"No shit. How else do you think we were able to take those fucking gods on and not die right off the bat?" Snorted Richard as he rolled his eyes at the boy with distaste clearly in his eyes.

"Why do you think our group is called the Fallen?" Jaden arched his eyebrow with mirth flashing in his eyes at the two.

"Okay enough! All of this drama shit is getting on my last nerve. Dean shut the fuck up and quit pissing off Rebecca cause if she decides to shoot you, I am not stopping her." Sam butted in with her arms crossed over her chest as she rolled eyes at them all.

"I agree." Sighed Kal as he rolled his eyes as he placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

"I agree as well and Dean?" Ellen spoke with a calm look but the look in her eyes revealed she was not happy.

"What?" Dean sighed as he looked to but still couldn't believe on how much is baby sister had changed in the past months.

"You and your angel better watch on how you treat her cause I will kick you both the fuck out in a heart beat got it." Ellen hardened her tone not caring that Castiel was staring at her in shock or that Dean looked hurt at her words.

"We will leave her be." Castiel spoke in a calm and soft tone and glanced at Samantha as she snorted and shook her head at them. She had changed completely since the last time he had seen the female. He cold not understand on how many people could love and care so much for one with demon blood within them. He stiffened as he felt someone's Grace slash across his skin hard and with warning.

_"Watch your thoughts Castiel."_ Gabriel's voice echoed inside of his head with anger lacing his tone.

_"Gabriel." _Castiel greeted with a respectable tone towards the Archangel but got his disgusted look as he stared at him.

"She does not have demon blood within her or did you forget on how much of my blood I gave her last night to save her life. Plus take a good long look at her soul cause she is blood bonded in a sibling way to another and I highly doubt you wanna piss them off."

Gabriel scoffed to him as he cocked his head to the side as he started to munch on chocolate chips.

Castiel scanned Sam briefly and nearly gasped on who's favor she held, _"How I thought he refused to interferer with this war? Cause he had no desire to see us fight and no desire to deal with us and the demons and only watched over human souls." _He spoke fast with shock lacing his voice.

_"Well considering she died saving his favorite and not to forget his lover; Reaper Tessa. Ya she gained his attention and the other one's attention as well. So, ya I kind of pity the others if they keep coming after her cause their gonna piss two beings that should never get pissed off."_ Gabriel snickered in his head before he closed off the connection. As he thought about the two beings, he nearly shuddered as he thought of their rage cause both favored her. One he could understand but the other one no way in hell would he understand that fuckers motives and would never try it cause he liked where is Grace was; inside of his body.

Castiel glanced at Samantha as she laughed at something Keith said and shook her head in mirth. He looked at her with a new light and knew he had to try and make up for treating her the way he had treated her. He had no right to treat her that way and knew he had been in the wrong of the female. He could now see why she would be Lucifer's vessel both were so alike both so different. Both had rebelled against their fathers and everything they stood for but where Lucifer had hated humans; Sam loved humanity and strived to protect them by getting rid of the demons and monster of the world that wanted to cause them harm.

"Well, I need a show to wash away yesterday. Jaden join me cause I need someone to wash my back for me." Sam looked to one of her best friends with a pleading look.

"Sure baby." Jaden grinned as Kal smiled at them and watched as they both went to their shared room.

"What the fuck? Are they together?" Dean asked with a frown to them all as they all burst into laughter.

"No that boy is gayer than anything in then world but their best friends and do everything together... well almost everything together." Ellen shook her head as Kal rolled his eyes and snorted in mirth.

"My husband loves that girl more than all of us combined. She's means more to me and him than life. She had accepted us so easily when she found out. All she did was ask which one of us was the girl, Jaden said him and we were both nervous that she would insult us. But all she did was ask him if her jeans made her butt look fat and if we both wanted to go shopping with her to get some new clothing." Kal snorted with mirth as the other hunters of their group laughed and shook their heads in amusement.

"Ya every time she had received an injury on a hunt, those two would be the first ones to jump in and kill whatever hurt her if it wasn't already dead. And they would be the first to treat her wounds. So basically they have seen more of her body than anyone alive I bet." Snorted Rebecca as she walked back out of her room from changing her clothing.

"That is very true." Smirked Samantha as walked back out dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight dark blue tank-top and her regular boots. Her hair was placed in a French braid as well as it hung down her back, "Kal, lover boy wants you in the shower with him and if you guys fuck wash it out this time." She spoke with narrowed eyes as he grinned darkly and took off towards their room with lust in his eyes.

Sam grinned as she shook her head at her best friends before she looked over to them all and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You spoil those two you know that?" Ellen smirked at her adopted daughter with affection shining in her eyes as she stared at her.

"Their mine in all always." She grinned mirth flashing in her as they all were now curious over her words.

"Okay explain Miss Hot-Shot." Richard spoke with an arched eyebrow as she gained an air of innocence and gave an angelic smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She turned and walked around the bar counter and got ready for when the hunters would start coming in to buy drinks and food.

"Have you three fucked?' Asked Rebecca bluntly causing some to look at her before looking directly at Samantha as she grinned.

"I have never had a threesome and wanted to know what it was about so both offered for a one time thing and boy do both boys now how to do it." She fanned herself off with a grin upon her face causing Rebecca and Amelia to laugh and their husbands to shake their heads and snort.

"Lucky hooker." Muttered Rebecca with a whine of no fair causing Samantha to laugh at her and shake her head.

"It was a one time thing and I will not be repeating it cause thank you but no thank you. I wany all of my lovers attention on me and not someone else." She snorted as she made Keith a scotch and nodded to a hunter as one came walking in.

"Possessive lover much?" Richard arched an eyebrow as he sat down at the counter with a smirk as he saw Gabriel's eyeing Sam's ass.

"Very." Grinned Sam before she turned and bent over to pick up something that she had dropped on the ground not noticing the hungry look in Gabriel's eyes.

**A few hours Later**

Sam looked up from washing off an table and was shocked as a Bobby walked in with a determined look and saw Dean was smirking at another table with Jo beside him. Moving she ducked behind some hunters and hid by them ignoring their curious looks but they went to understanding as they saw Bobby questioning a slowly getting pissed off Ellen.

"EVERYONE BUT THE ONES THAT ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE GET THE FUCK OUT!" Yelled Ellen as she was glaring directly a Dean and Bobby with a dark look.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and made everyone but the main group disappear and showed where Sam had been hiding from everyone.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath and looked ready to try and shoot him with her hidden gun or maybe stab him with her poisoned coated nail vial hidden on her person.

"What do you want Bobby?" Snapped Ellen but she looked over and saw him staring at Samantha and saw the rest of the Fallen having their hands on their weapons.

"Sammy." Bobby spoke with grief but was shocked as Gabriel snapped his fingers and her hair went back to it's beautiful brown color before going back to the color she dyed it.

"Ya." She whispered as she looked up to her adopted father with wide fearful eyes. She loved him like a father hell he practically raised her and was a better father to her than her very own father.

Bobby ran around the others and pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her tightly. He loved this girl like a daughter and would be damned if he abandoned her. He sighed in relief as she hugged him back and burled her face into his shoulder.

"You ever not contact me again and disappear on me again, Kid. I will flip you over my knee and give you and old fashion whooping, do you hear me?" He pulled back and looked directly into her eyes wit a serious look.

"Yes Papa." She smiled as he grinned and looked pleased and happy with her words before he let her go and walked back over to a very pleased looking Ellen; who was fingering her shotgun on the bar counter.

"Is that all your going to say? She completely disappears abandons her whole mess that she started by releasing fucking Lucifer! And she's friends with the fucking trickster slash archangel over there that had killed me over a thousand fucking times!" Dean jumped to his feet causing everyone to tense up.

"She's family now quit being your father and a damn bastard." Snapped Bobby with glare directed him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do we really wanna go into being friends with people that are trying to kill us?" Samantha hissed suddenly as she was now pushed past her fucking limit. She saw Castiel tense and Dean looked confused towards her.

"What the fuck are you going on about now?" Dean growled out as she smirked and looked down right amused as Castiel looked frantic.

"Oh, nothing that your fucking angel as tried to kill me more than once. He even let Uriel try and kill and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the whore Ruby. Though I guess your angel has never told you that he has tried to off your demon whore of a sister because that would look bad on him in your eyes." Samantha spoke as everyone looked to a now emotionless looking Castiel as he stared at her but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"You've tried to kill her and you sent your bitch boy after?" Growled out Bobby with a cold look as he looked ready to shoot the angel.

"Actually one of his friends nearly succeeded if it wasn't for a good friend of mine." Samantha muttered under her breath as she thought of him. He had become to mean allot to her in the past year she had met him. He was like family to her and she knew he loved her like a daughter or little sister.

"What!" Hissed Gabriel as his Grace filled the entire building make everyone uncomfortable and to freeze in place.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that part." Muttered Sam as she tried to make herself as small as she could without looking as if she was trying to hide.

"I know what the Angels have been doing." Dean looked resigned as he slumped forward in his seat and buried his face in his hands.

"What?" Samantha froze her eyes going wide as everyone turned their gazes onto Dean. She suddenly slumped forward and onto her knees as she sat there with tears filling her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do, Samantha? Your Lucifer's vessel and I am Michael's. Sometimes I wish you would say yes; so I could say yes." Dean looked into his sister's tear filled eyes as a lone tear went down his own.

Before they could say a word, Samantha stood and ran to her room slamming the door shut hard behind. Dean buried his face back into his hands and shuddered with grief inside of him at his baby sister's pain.

In her room Samantha bit her lip to fight back tears. She nodded her head and looked into the mirror with resign.

"Lucif-

She gasped as she was turned and slammed into the wall hard and an angry and hungry mouth slammed onto hers causing her to kiss back just as hard and let the him move her so she was pinned underneath him on her bed. His grip was hard and bruising but all she did was moan as he latched onto her neck before a gasp slipped past her lips as her clothing disappeared and the bed was made more comfortable and bigger.

Samantha moved her hands up and buried them into his hair tugged him back up to her mouth as she felt his bare skin against her own. He lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist before he thrusted deeply within her. She gasped out and arched her back into him as he pulled out before thrusting back into her hard and rough setting the pace. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she met his thrusts and scrapped her nails hard down his back as he bit into her neck hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to draw blood though it was close to it.

Gasps and moans of pleasure filled the room as both moved against one another hard. His nails dug into her hips as he pounded within her and her nails left scratches on his back as she clawed. Her release came hard and fast as she opened her mouth arching her back and screamed her release as she felt heat rush through her entire body. He groaned into her neck as he released deep within her before collapsed down onto her both breathing heavily.

"Don't ever think about fucking saying yes again, Samantha Winchester! You belong to me and no one and I do mean no one will ever take you from me!" He growled deeply into her ear before he pulled back and made her look down at her hip.

Sam gasped as she saw a handprint on her left hip before looking back up to him and smashing her lips to his in a heated kiss. He had claimed her as his mate for all eternity, both were now bounded and no one could take them away from one another.

**Later that night**

Samantha walked back into the bar part of the Roadhouse with a tank-top on and a pair of shorts. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she looked completely relaxed with a lazy grin upon her face. She arched an eyebrow as she saw her brother looked as if he had an ass kicking from hell and Castiel looked as if someone had shot him a couple times and he looked up-set but snapped his head towards her and frowned as he looked her over.

"Okay, little bird you look as if you have been throughly shagged." Kal raised his eyebrow at her as she grinned wider at him and looked on with mischief filled eyes.

"Oh, defiantly." She purred out causing her group to give raised eyebrows but they looked directly at the male that walked out of her room with no shirt and walked over to where Samantha was sitting.

"And your back looks as if a cat used it as a scratching post." snorted Jaden with mirth as Samantha blushed and ducked her head as her now lover gave a wide and mirth filled grin.

"A hell cat more like it." Gabriel spoke with a grin as his lover/mate blushed before shrugging her shoulders at him and rolled her eyes.

"So, was he good?" Rebecca leaned in close looking for details as she looked into her sister's eyes. She looked eager as Samantha leaned in closer to her with a deadly grin.

"Let's say he is a very satisfying lover." She purred out with a husky note in her voice as Rebecca squealed in delight a Gabriel grinned with a smug look.

"Can I try him out once." Asked Rebecca with a teasing look as Samantha narrowed her eyes onto her with a clear warning.

"No! He is mine and I do not share." She huffed out causing them to look amused at her possessive nature as she leaned against his side.

"Possessive, little lover?" Gabriel arched an eyebrow as she pulled away from him and scowled at before her eyes alighting with mischief making him on edge.

"Well, than how about I ask Keith or Richard to screw me or even that Cross Roads Demon King Crowley." She spoke sweetly causing him to narrow his eyes before he growled and pulled her into his lap and crushed his mouth against hers.

She moaned in delight against his mouth as she kissed him back eagerly ignoring as the others whistled and yelled out for them to get a room already.

"Your a mine and I do not share with anyone, got it princess." Gabriel growled out against her mouth as she locked his flashing his with her own.

"Perfectly, just know I do not share either." She narrowed her eyes on him before grinning as he nodded his head and released letting her sit back in her seat.

"So you two and item now?" Asked Amelia as she looked them both but narrowed her eyes on Samantha as she stood and backed away from the table before lifting up her shirt and showed them the handprint.

"Your mates? Well, damn good look with spit-fire here cause you are no doubt going to need it." Laughed out Richard as he shook his head and downed a shot of whiskey.

"I am not that bad." Huffed out Samantha as she scowled at her group as they laughed at her words and shook their heads.

Gabriel watched as his mate joked around with the others and rolled her eyes at them. A fond smile lit up his face as he watched her laugh and her eyes shine brightly with mirth and happiness. Now that he had her he was not ever letting her go; she belonged to him and forever will belong to him. He would be damned if Lucifer got his hands on her and used her as his prom dress.


End file.
